Bailando sin música
by KaoriD
Summary: A veces el destino tiene formas misteriosas, y pintorescas, de manifestarse. Por ejemplo... AU


**Disclaimer**: Sailor moon y sus personajes son propiedad intelectual de Naoko Takeuchi.

**Advertencia:** Este fanfic contiene notas de shoujo ai, es decir amor entre chicas.

* * *

**Bailando sin música.**

A veces el destino tiene formas misteriosas, y pintorescas, de manifestarse. Por ejemplo, hace un par de años un incidente cambió por completo el rumbo de mi vida.

En mi primer año de universidad, un profesor comenzó a sentirse atraído por mi y aunque decliné cortésmente todas sus insinuaciones, el individuo resultó ser de esas personas que no toman bien los rechazos. ¿El resultado? Tener que repetir, pues se valió de influencias para que fuese ignorada mi denuncia por acoso no quedándome otra opción que abandonar su clase.

Lo se, fue muy injusto y pasa más de lo que creen. Por suerte, el semestre siguiente, logré matricularme en una sección diferente. Sin embargo, ahora tenía que estar rodeada de gente desconocida, pasar por el trámite de las presentaciones y escuchar de nuevo todo un semestre de una asignatura que dominaba a la perfección.

El primer día de clases, como era mi costumbre, llegué temprano. Después de un rato, comencé a impacientarme pues el profesor llevaba más de veinte minutos de retraso. Tenía ganas de estar en cualquier lugar de la tierra menos en este salón de clases. Me sentía incómoda y malhumorada, sobretodo por las miradas que algunos de mis compañeros me lanzaban.

Deseaba simplemente tomar mis pertenencias y salir de ahí. Y eso habría hecho de no ser porque esa chica se interpuso en mi camino. Traté, sin mucho éxito, de recordar si la conocía de algún lado por la forma tan insolente que tuvo al acercarse a mí.

-¡Hey! ¿No esperarás a la profesora? –Ah, es profesora. Esas son las mujeres que logran darnos fama de impuntuales.

-Ya esperé suficiente, así que…

-Quizá como estas repitiendo no te importe demasiado –vaya, los chismes corren rápido -pero lo que haces afecta al grupo. No quiero que mi imagen se vea perjudicada –pero esta qué se cree.

-Tranquila, creo que no necesites de mi ayuda para dar mala impresión –si, amo el sarcasmo.

Sin prestarle más atención, y viendo que no se quitaría de la puerta, me di vuelta y regresé a mi lugar. Poco después, todos mis compañeros tomaron asiento, supuse que al fin iniciaría la clase.

-Muy buenas tardes, disculpen la demora. Mi nombre es Minako Aino –dijo, haciendo una reverencia.

Tenía que haber algún error, ella no podía ser quien dictara la asignatura, era prácticamente de mi misma edad.

-Soy la ayudante de la profesora Setsuna Meiou -¿vieron? eso tenía más lógica- quien ofrece sus más sinceras disculpas por hacerles esperar, pero tuvo una emergencia que atender y no le será posible presentarse hoy.

Se escucharon cuchicheos, sin embargo, ella se notaba bastante cómoda y dispuesta a responder a todas las preguntas. Al parecer le gustaba ser el centro de atención y estaba acostumbrada a hablar en público. Mientras la mayoría de mis compañeros se preocupaban porque no fuese nada grave lo ocurrido a la profesora, yo me sentía enojada por haber perdido mi tiempo.

Salí apresurada del salón emanando un aura nada agradable y dejando a la tal Minako respondiendo a una pregunta que le hizo la chica odiosa de hacía un rato. Cuando iba a mitad de camino, me percaté que había dejado mi libreta en el salón. Eso no ayudó a mi mal humor debo decir.

Luego de maldecir un poco, regresé al salón y encontré que aún en su interior se encontraba la ayudante de Meiou-sensei. No se por qué seguía ahí sola y tampoco me interesaba.

-Hola –saludó alegremente.

-Hola –respondí por pura educación.

-Vienes por esto, ¿verdad? –sostenía mi libreta, asentí con la cabeza, ¿podría ser que estaba esperando a que regresara por ella?

-Gracias –dije cuando me la entregó.

-Con que te llamas Rei Hino –dijo como si acabara de descubrir algo muy interesante, seguramente había escuchado los rumores y quería enterarse mejor del chisme.

-Si, soy yo –contesté de mala gana.

Noté que el tono de mi respuesta la incomodó, pero ella no parecía ser de las personas que se intimidan fácilmente.

-Te he visto en el club de kendo, eres muy buena –eso fue inesperado.

-¿Algún interés en especial?

-Me gusta verte –_mmm_ error freudiano, el color que tomaron sus mejillas luego no fue normal. Supongo que por ser su piel tan blanca se le notaba mucho más -Qui… quise decir que… que me gusta ver las prácticas –corrigió, no muy convincentemente.

-Me alegra, quizá nos veamos un día de estos. Hasta luego –y cuando me disponía a dejarla ahí- Se atascó ¡la maldita puerta se atascó! –exclamé, logrando sobresaltarla, este era el colmo de mi mala suerte.

-¡Ay no! –gritó.

-Calma, tienes la llave, sólo ábrela –dije tratando de conservar la calma yo también.

Intentó girar la llave pero ésta se rompió dentro de la cerradura. Ambas nos miramos asustadas.

-Genial, ahora si que estamos encerradas –dije.

-No, no puedo estar encerrada. Me falta el aire, hace calor, me siento mareada… –es claustrofóbica, lo que me faltaba. -¡Tenemos que hacer algo! Hay que llamar a alguien.

-Dudo que alguien nos haga caso, para esta hora todos se habrán ido –sin embargo, pareció no escucharme pues se puso a gritar pidiendo auxilio.

Hubo un momento en que me sacó de mis casillas.

-¡Deja de atormentarme! Ya hiciste suficiente al encerrarnos aquí. –Juro que no quise sonar tan mal.

Como era de esperarse, comenzó a llorar y entonces sentí una culpa inmensa cayendo sobre mis hombros.

-Lo… lo siento –dijo sollozante y me sentí peor aún.

Seguía llorando, así que me acerqué y tímidamente pasé mi mano por su hombro tratando de reconfortarla. Lo cierto es que me había comportado mal con ella.

-No, no fue tu culpa, lo de la puerta pudo pasarle a cualquiera. Te ofrezco una disculpa por pagar mi mal humor contigo.

-E-está bien, no hay problema.

Entonces se fue pegando más a mí, sentía su calor llenándome. Lentamente fue abrazándose más a mi cuerpo y aunque la situación fuese algo extraña, era agradable estar así.

-Rei, yo... –hizo una pausa, quizá dándose valor.

-¿Umm?

-Asisto a las prácticas kendo por ti, me gusta mirarte.

La verdad, no me sorprendió la confesión.

-También me gusta mirarte en tus prácticas de voleibol –dije quedamente, mientras respiraba el olor de sus rubios cabellos.

Ella si pareció sorprenderse por mi confesión.

-Tu… tu… ¿por qué no me lo dijiste antes? –intentó soltarse del abrazo, pero la estreché con más fuerza impidiéndoselo.

-_Shhh_ –silencié– quédate así, me gusta –y obedeció.

Recostó su cabeza en mi hombro y seguimos abrazadas, empezamos a bailar una melodía que únicamente sonaba en nuestras mentes. No se cuánto tiempo estuvimos así, solamente moviéndonos al compás de una música inexistente. Hubo un momento en que nos separamos un poco y empecé a alternar la mirada entre sus ojos azules y esos labios tan provocativos.

Y ya no pude resistirme, la besé. Fue dulce, cálido y delicioso; tal como lo había soñado.

-¿Cómo pudimos estar tanto tiempo espiándonos la una a la otra sin atrevernos a hablar?

-No lo se, pero es mucho tiempo el que debemos recuperar –dije dándole a entender que quería continuar con lo que estábamos.

Seguimos con el abrazo, los besos y ese baile silencioso. Podría haberme quedado así con ella indefinidamente pero tocaron la puerta preguntando si había alguien. Entonces tuvimos que separarnos para responder y no dar una impresión… ¿equivocada?

Se trataba de uno de los empleados de mantenimiento que venia justamente a cambiar la cerradura que llevaba un tiempo dañada, luego nos explicó que no éramos las primeras en quedarnos encerradas de esa forma. Aunque dudo que esas personas la pasaran tan bien como nosotras.

Después de agradecer al buen hombre por liberarnos, la invité a tomar un café y comenzamos una alegre charla. Bueno, sólo ella hablaba, es bastante comunicativa. Dos días después, acepté que la designaran mi tutora personal aunque sabíamos que eso no era necesario, pero era la excusa perfecta para pasar juntas las tardes después de clases.

Seguí asistiendo a sus prácticas de voleibol y ella a las mías de kendo, pero esta vez cada una sabía que la otra estaba viéndola.

Creo que repetir esa asignatura, no fue tan malo después de todo.

**Fin**

* * *

**N/A**: espero disfrutaran esta pequeña historia.


End file.
